Prior RFID (radio frequency identification) tags exist that are used to help track various products. RFID tags are typically an assembly including an RFID transponder coupled into a protective housing, and the assembly can then be used for assets management, container safety inspection purposes, fraud prevention, ownership identification or other purposes. One application for such RFID tags, for example, is the use of RFID tags to help track hazardous products, such as liquid propane gas (LPG) stored in metal containers or cylinders. However, one problem with existing RFID tags is that they can be removed from the container. Once removed, they can be applied to a different product or re-used. This removal and re-use causes a security risk that is undesirable.